On the Island
by anime-dark-fairy
Summary: Ok, through a bizar series of events Athrun and Kira and up on a Island was outta Orb. Anyway things get heated. Slash AthrunxKira


**There is a bit of a story behind this fanfic. You see, my friend and I dared each other to write a one-shot slash -meaning guy X guy. Now I have never done anything like this before so please take it easy on me :). Naturally I chose to do Gundam Seed for mine, as I love that series and its characters very much. So yeah... feel free to review and tell me what you think...**

* * *

><p>Finally the second war was over. Lacus was now the Supreme Grand Chancellor of Plants and would be the best one yet. Cagalli was now firmly in control of the government of Orb and things were going well... Kira? Well we didn't get to see the girls to often so we opted for each others company most of the time... Except that Kira still rarely showed emotion; he was always quiet, caught in the memories of the past. Shinn and Lunamaria seemed to gravitate between the Plants and Orb, so we barely saw them.<p>

And me... I wasn't sure when I first noticed it, but I soon found that I had feelings for Kira, in a way that was past childhood friend levels. I kept it to myself, but it seemed to grow. I kept up the appearance that I still liked Cagalli, but that was slowly becoming just that; a show.

Kira and I were now in the Orb capital to see stock up on supplies -a side effect of living so far away. Kira seemed quite distant today, well more than usual anyway. I couldn't help but want to see his smile again, but over all I wasn't surprised; he had woken up in the night after a particularly bad nightmare and hadn't gone back to sleep.

"We got everything?" I asked cheerily. I found that I had been looking at his ass for a while now and made sure to avert my eyes before he saw.

"Uh...yeah, I think so." Kira replied, looking at the list of items we needed. He seemed to be lost in thought, and I couldn't help but think his facial expression at the moment was rather cute. I looked around and saw a small coffee shop close by and figured that we should grab a drink before leaving.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and leading him over. I smirked to myself when a small shot of electricity flowed up my arm when I grasped Kira's hand.

"Where we going?" Kira asked vaguely.

"Get a drink, I'm parched." I said. I looked over at Kira; dressed in his usual form fitting attire, and once again found myself marveling at the man. He was lean, but I knew he could pack one hell of a punch if he needed. I knew that under that shirt there was well toned muscle, a thing I could only dream of touching. I met his eyes -those beautiful violet eyes- and almost blushed.

Once inside the shop I ordered two drinks and sat at a table in the corner with Kira. _He still looks very distracted _I thought, _way more so than usual. _I decided to bring it up while we waited.

"You ok Kira?" I asked gently. I knew that if I pushed too hard he would just close up, I also knew that he closed up because he didn't want people worrying about him and despite the fact it drove me crazy sometimes, it was another thing that I found quite cute. Hell, I found everything about him cute.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..." He replied looking almost sheepish. I raised my eyebrow sceptically, letting him know I wasn't buying it.

"Kira, I know you had another bad one last night. Is it about that?" I asked softly. Once again violet eyes met green eyes, and I saw some hesitation in them. "Hey, let it out, it will probably make you feel better." I pushed. Finally I saw a decision in his eyes.

"No its not that. I just, I have a bad feeling Athrun..." He said looking away. This worried me a little bit, usually when Kira had a bad feeling it meant that something really wasn't right.

"Do you have any idea what its about?" I asked, all business now. Whether Kira liked it or not, I was more or less his body guard these days, even if he could most likely kick my ass at any time. It was because of his hesitation to hurt people I guess.

"No. Its just... I don't know, I'm probably just tired." He said. Once again I was going to push the matter but then the waitress came over with our drinks, and I knew I had lost my chance.

* * *

><p>We were driving home at last; the sun was setting after a long day and I was more than happy to lounge around the house with Kira after we got home. Kira had opted to drive home this time, arguing that I had driven this morning and that it was his car, and eventually I had to give in.<p>

Now I sat there studying him -as per usual. Even sitting down he tended to have a certain grace to him, once that left me wondering what it would be like put to use in other ways. I soon found my mind wondering again;

_I could picture him; his soft lips on mine. His body molded to mine in a way that made sparks run through my body just thinking about it. I could picture my hands running down his body, feeling everything he had to offer. I could feel his heart beat as I teased him, building up to the main thing. I could see his face as my hands slowly slid down..._

"Athrun!" Kira's alarmed voice broke me out of my musings and I felt a hot blush rise in my cheeks as I realized what I had been thinking of. But that blush soon drained away, leaving me pale. Ahead of us, blocking the road was a space craft of some sort. I quickly reached into my jacket pulling out my gun that I always kept concealed there and readying in just in case.

"Who are they?" Kira asked. I began searching the side of the ship that I could see for any form of identification but came up short.

"I guess we will find out soon." I muttered as Kira skid to a stop a few hundred meters short of the ship. I wondered now it this was the thing Kira had a bad feeling about. "We need to get out of here. Now!" I said, as the ship began to rise off the ground.

Kira put the car into gear and quickly turned and headed back the way we had come. I was now glad he was driving; of everyone I knew, none could match Kira's reaction time or ability to control a vehicle, it also left my hands free to use the gun if need be.

I turned in the seat so I could watch the ship. If it wasn't obvious who its target was before, it was obvious now as it began chasing us. I was thankful that the roads wound around the hilly landscape, making it harder for our pursuers to catch up, but again they were slowly making ground.

"Damn!" I yelled in frustration finally catching sight of a logo in the ship, "It's Blue Cosmos!"

I looked over at Kira, his face was set with determination as he drove top speed. The ship was almost directly above us now and I aimed my gun just hoping that whenever they tried to come down that I could shoot them first.

How wrong I was.

The claw dropped down like a bullet, ensnaring the whole car and lifting it off the road, tires still spinning rapidly. I looked at Kira and saw fear on his face, this worried me because I was pretty sure that Kira had a hunch about what they wanted, he always seemed to have a hunch about these things. But now was not the time to pursue it.

We were moving rapidly over the water and smaller islands now, but I was determined to get away. I unclasped the seat belt around me and yelled for Kira to do the same. Once that was done, I reached over and pulled him close. Despite my fantasies there was nothing romantic about this. I leaned close to his ear and spoke;

"We are going to jump!" I had to yell to be heard over the wind. A slight look of worry crossed Kira's face, but that was soon replaced with determination once again. Moving to the side of the car I wrapped my arm around his waist and prepared to jump.

We jumped...

The air was suffocating as we plummeted downwards, heading for a large stretch of water. I held Kira close as we fell, making sure that I wouldn't lose him. We hit the water hard, it drove the remaining air out of my lungs, and I could guess that it done the same for Kira. I let go and began clawing to the surface, hoping he was following.

My head broke the surface, and soon after so did Kira's. We both looked at the ship and breathed a sigh of relief when we saw that we had escaped unnoticed.

"Come on." I gasped to Kira heading towards one of the closer islands.

* * *

><p>We scrambled ashore, soaking wet and shivering. We lay there on the sand gasping for a while, until we finally decided that we needed shelter and warmth.<p>

After a lot of scrambling around we had made a sufficient shelter and had a good fire going. I sat there stoking the fire and noticed Kira taking his clothes off out of the corner of my eye. I blushed profusely but knew that the dim light and the fire would thankfully hide it. Kira hung his wet clothes over a branch nearby and came and sat by the fire in nothing but boxers.

I got up to do the same, knowing that cold, wet clothes would only raise the risks of getting ill. Soon I joined Kira by the fire and we sat in silence. As much as I tried not to I couldn't help but glance at Kira every few minutes, my eyes would wander over his well defined chest and abs, as well as lower regions.

After a while I shook my head and mentally chided myself for thinking such things. But I couldn't help it, my heart beat faster and I knew I was on the urge of simply reaching over to touch him.

"Athrun are you ok?" Kira asked, breaking the silence. I swallowed hard.

"Uh yeah..." I answered vaguely in a rather husky voice. Kira gave me an odd look before getting up and walking over. I froze and had to force myself to relax.

Kira reached out and put a hand to my forehead, I gave him a questioning look.

"Hmm, no temperature..." He said, I realized than that he must have mistaken my behavior as something wrong and almost laughed, how wrong he is.

_I could feel his soft lips on mine... _

Kira went to move away, but I acted without thinking; my hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. He turned back to me with a questioning look. But I didn't -couldn't- say anything, I looked at him for a moment more before deciding that it was now or never.

I pulled his arm, causing him to fall into my lap.

"Athrun!" He squeaked, I almost laughed at how high his voice had gone. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

"Kira..." I whispered into his ear, "there is something I need to tell you... I- I think... I think I love you." _There I had finally said it. _I waited for the abuse and rejection I was sure would come, Kira was tense in my arms, but to my surprise he relaxed.

"Me too..." He whispered softly, so softly that I nearly missed it. Shock and euphoria ran through my system at those words, words I had only been dreaming about.

I turned him around to face me then, and saw the truth in his eyes. He was always so guarded around everyone, and to see him allowing his emotions to be read was more that I could have ever dreamed; he was never meant to go to war, yet he was the one to end two of them, but it cost him heavily; never letting him forget the horrible memories from the last few years.

I brought my hands up to cup his face, and then I slowly closed the gap between us till our lips met. They were softer than I dreamed, and I was soon kissing him deeply, letting all my pent up feelings come forward like a giant wave.

Also to my extreme pleasure he was kissing me back. I let my tongue skirt his mouth asking for entry and was granted it. I explored his mouth, savoring the taste. A pleasant heat was building within me, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I gently layed Kira back on the soft sand, leaning over him to keep the kiss going.

Soon my hands were exploring his bare chest and stomach, drinking in everything about him. I moved my mouth from his and began kissing down his neck, I was rewarded by a small gasp of pleasure when I kissed a sensitive spot on his neck -although I also suspected that it had something to do with my fingers massaging his nipples. I continued my downwards exploration with both hands and mouth.

Eventually my hands made it to his crotch, and I began rubbing him through his boxers finally feeling that which had been denied to me for so long, earning yet another gasp of pleasure. He was already quite hard, and I could feel him grow harder under my touch. I stopped my kissing and looked up at his face; I saw emotions running wild, and this, more than anything excited me. I was the one who could bring Kira back. No one else.

Finally deciding I could take it no longer, I pulled his boxers off, revealing Kira's hard manhood. I began rubbing it gently for real, causing Kira to moan softly. I pulled my own boxers off then, letting Kira see just how much he affected me.

I began trailing kisses down his stomach, heading lower and lower. Anticipation welled up in me, sending more shock waves of please down my body. I then took Kira into my mouth, sucking gently at first, then sucking harder and harder, Kira's moans only encouraged me to take more of him in my mouth.

Soon I moved back up to kiss his face leaning over him in a way that made us both moan. This time it was him who brought his tongue to me and I gladly accepted him. And as our tongues dances I slid my hands downwards to stroke him again, getting another pleasant surprise as he done the same to me. His hands hungrily explored me, and a small moan of pleasure escaped my lips only to be muffled by our kiss.

"Oh Kira..." I pleaded.

I couldn't stand it anymore, my body was begging for release. I moved away from Kira and gently urged him to role over, he did so giving me full access to him. I placed myself behind him resting my hands on his hips before gently pushing in. Kira gasped in both pain and pleasure as I went in deeper. I could see his hands clenched tightly but he didn't once ask me to stop, so I continued.

I must have hit a certain spot because his gasps of pain stopped and became pure moans of euphoria. I grew bolder and began a steady rhythm. Between the sounds he was making and the way he was moving his hips, I couldn't hold back any more and my body shook with pleasure as I allowed myself release, I felt Kira do the same thing below me seconds later.

I fell onto the sand beside him, completely worn out. We were both gasping for air but we had large smiles on our faces. It had been so long since I had seen a pure smile from Kira and it filled me with such joy that I thought I would implode.

"Your beautiful..." I murmured to him, giving him another kiss on the lips. I knew he was truly mine in that moment.

"Not next to you." He replied breathlessly. _Ever the selfless one_ I thought overjoyed. A strange look over came his face then.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. For a moment fear raced through me at the thought of Kira regretting what we had just done.

"I just realized that we lost all our shopping, our mobiles are water logged, and god knows where my car is... How are we going to get home?" He asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was the Kira I had missed, and soon enough we were both laughing, _Despite all that Kira, at least I have you. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep in his arms by the fire... I knew that our little adventure tonight would not be the last one...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok pretty lame? I think the start was slow, but I didn't really know what else to do. I also hope that I didn't change the characters <em>too<em> much. **

**Well my dare is complete :) I hope it meets the standards of those who write these often. :)**

**Review if you want, but again please go easy on me.**

Its your turn Jess :P


End file.
